User talk:Shreve.weaver
Bill, 1 So I recently started on my first of hopefully many Creepypastas, Bill. It is about a young child who, like me, is bullied on a daliy basis except he gets beaten up, I just get called names. Back to Bill, he become more and more psychotic until ending up as a souless psychopath. Enjoy. Right now I am temporalally banned from editing because I didn't update that stupid, article listing clause or some crap. I am upset right now because I DID do it when I started the story and now I'm banned because some butt munch deleted it or I don't know something. So there you have it, a logical explanation. Shreve.weaver (talk) 18:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Back from Ban So I was ban for a day as you may know but I'm back! I would have updated Bill yeasterday but I was at the movies. I have already updated it today, I may do more later but I wrote quite a bit. If there's anything you have any questions about Bill please ask them and I'd be happy to answer. Shreve.weaver (talk) 14:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Editing and Profanity Here's the thing: I just went to edit Bill, and I found some one had edited it. Now I'm fine with someone editing it and if you do refrain from using those scrolling text boxes, they annoy me. So I changed that then I read it and guess what I saw, "Bill steadied himself on that F***ing locker. I have no problem with profanity, I don't use it, I don't like when people use it but I'm use to it, so don't start saying everyone swears because I don't. So if I don't swear why would I want my story to have profanity in it? There is no profanity in my stories so stop. Shreve.weaver (talk) 15:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Bill, 2 I have recently been adding parts to my story Bill. You may read it and the last couple parts are not focused completley on Bill. Don't worry, I'm trying to establish character! We'll get back to Bill's storyline soon. This is only the begining! Shreve.weaver (talk) 18:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Jeff the Killer Knockoff You have posted material far too close to that included in Jeff the Killer or a "Jeff-like" entity. They now count as Jeff spinoffs and as such violate our no-spinoffs rule. If you post one again, you will receive a one-day block. If you really MUST write one, there's a on Spinpasta Wiki. Please read for more info. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 19:11, July 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: I believe I left the reason on your talk page, directly above this message. It was a Jeff the Killer knockoff (following the "Jeff formula" too closely) and was deleted as a result. We really get way too many of these types of stories on this wiki. If you would like, I can retrieve it from the deletion log and post it on Spinpasta Wiki. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 19:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Done. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 22:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC)